godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cube Kale
'Kale the cube facts: Kale can build a space rocket in 8 mins and 30 seconds. Kale worked with 2000 godzilla and give him the power too fly at one point. Kale is not effected by fire or larva. Kale at one point teached rocket scientist about space and other things. Kale can complete video games in 3 mins. Kale teached superman how to fly and teached both godzilla and 2000 godzilla how to breath fire. Kale can breath in space without a space suit or space helmet. Kale can complete a 690 booked page in 10 minutes. Kales life and life with 2000 godzilla ''' Kale is very very very smart and helpful along with being kind and at very very very very nice. Kale is a young cube that help's 2000 godzilla on his adventures but is as big as a house , well a school two be right , so is dwarfed by 2000 godzilla but not mankind . He was born from cobblestone people ( basically people made out of cobble ) and was very strange and unusual to the cobble people. He didn't go to cobble school or high cobble school because he was as smart as 4 Scientists and was bullied by cobble people because he used to were glasses at the time and was unusual . Like most people he went to university but only spent two weeks there because he was too smart and then got a job aged at 9 as a Scientist , working in a factory . As he got got older he decided too try and work with 2000 godzilla so he built a airship and flew to 2000 godzilla's location. Kale asked him when he got there to offer to work with godzilla 2000 so godzilla 2000 decided to give him a chance and then he worked with him until he died from heart failure in a factory on a sick wet soft bed . At some point in his life he worked with gigan but later stopped because he got angry at him and left him . Kale was a great cube and will never be forgot by the cobble people. His dad orga like most godzilla fans know was evil and because his son kale didn't want to be evil he kale had a non caring mean father orga, but his mom girass wasn't and beloved her son kale the cube .kale had two bully's that made fun if him because he had glasses and because he was unusual cobble gravel and slim young jr who were real bully's and hated him until he was gone. Kale as a child and baby looked rather like a snake and also when he was a child he ate slugs until he turn 9 because he thought it was was nasty and werid too eat slugs. The first lauguage he talked was cobble language which is very werid but later (when he was 9 ) he learned how to speak English and then every lauguage in the world . He was born under the ground in a cobbleworld which human didn't know until kale the kube and orga came up from the earth . Kale when he was 13 worked with godzilla 2000 and they became frenids and then best ones . Kale gave godzilla 2000 super powers until he finally died then godzilla 2000 had only the fire breathing power left . Godzilla 2000 enjoyed having him until he died and had to face kale's father orga which was epic and cool . Kale liked eating flys at one point but stopped aged 9 and smart along with slugs . He was very small as a baby and was only as big as a tv ( no not the 1960s TVs). '''Kales friends and more characters .' Triangle Tracy information: Triangle Tracy was one of cube kale's childhood friends and was very nice and smart like kale . like kale she was very odd to the cobble people but talked English when she was a child unlike kale who didn't at first. She is very cool and almost every person in school (but the bully's ) liked her a lot . She likes eating salad and likes to make fizzy drinks as well as she likes kale . She has met godzilla 2000 like kale and has met rodan as well . She loves cars and vans and loves other things aswell along with fizzy drinks and pop . She wasn't very big and was about some well a bit smaller.She loves ultraman had has loads of posters off him in her bedroom in her cobble house and she lives in a street called gravel Plummer information: Plummer was one of many of cube kale's best friends and met as aged 4 in cobble school nursery . They usually talk about science and maths and Plummer has met godzilla ( not the 2000 one ) lots and many times tough out his tough math life. Like most friends he loves cube kale and always go's down his cobble house which is big and mossy . When Plummer first met godzilla he got really scared but later stopped and like kale winded up being best friends with godzilla .